A Legend Returns
by A1ien Wa1tz
Summary: Takes place when Prototype 2 starts, An old friend finds an infamous legend in front of his hospital doors, may go to M for gore later on in the story


**A/N: I don't own Prototype, Radical Entertainment and Activision own all the rights.**

**Ch. 1: A legend returns**

"Memory log, Date: April 24, 2012, Time: 1550 hours; Name: Dr. Bradley Ragland; It's been months since the second outbreak of the BLACKLIGHT virus or as the public says the 'Mercer' virus, I'm luckily stationed at the Green zone and had no infected try and overrun the hospital. I've tried studying the infected for quite some time since the second outbreak started, going out and finding dead infected for me to study. I've been able to stay under the radar of Blackwatch, since my resignation in Gentek, I've helped the man who started the second outbreak. I don't know what had caused Alex to become who he is today, but I am certain that this is not the same Alex Mercer I knew. I just hope that someone will put a stop to this new Alex Mercer once and for all. Ragland out."

Ending his log, Dr. Ragland sat in his office chair, one bloody gloved hand resting on his forehead, the other on a stolen Blackwatch radio. It had been two months since the second outbreak started and it took a toll on everyone both mentally and physically. Ragland still couldn't comprehend that Alex Mercer, the man that came to him with the goal to stop the BLACKLIGHT virus, is the reason for the second outbreak. Composing himself, he got out of his chair and headed out into the 'Green' Zone section of New York 'Zero'.

**2 hours later**

After going around a three mile perimeter of the hospital and finding no injured or infected people, he returned to the hospital. Going up the stairs to his hospital, he paused at the top of the stairs, eyes wide. In front of his hospital door was a man holding his stomach with both hands in pain, looking at his office door; black shoes, blue jeans, a grey hoodie, and a black jacket with an infamous symbol on the upper back. Alex Mercer, the cause of the second outbreak, was standing outside his hospital door. Sensing that someone was behind him, Alex turned and looked Dr. Ragland in his eyes.

"Do…Doctor Ra-Ragland." Said Alex Mercer weakly, blood covering his hands; "P-Please he…help… m-me." Said Mercer before falling backwards, unconscious.

Dr. Ragland was at a crisis here, he could either leave a bloodied Mercer on the streets or take him to Blackwatch so they could have him; or he could take him to his office and patch him up. Thinking very hard and remembering the past, he made up his decision. He walked towards Alex, hoisted him up and took him inside to his office.

**Five hours later**

Dr. Ragland sat in his chair, a small handgun in his hands. He had finished operating on Alex thirty minutes ago, he just sat there, waiting for Alex to try and attack him or something. It felt like an eternity before Alex began to stir, making Ragland sit up straight. After a minute, Alex sat up straight and shook his head. Taking in his surroundings, he finally noticed Dr. Ragland, and the gun.

"Dr. Ragland, are you alright." Said Alex, moving off the operating table to stand up. This action caused Ragland to stand up and point the gun at Alex. "Ragland, what the fucks the matter with you, it's me, Alex." Said Alex, putting his hands up

"I know." Said Ragland, cocking the gun

"Hold on Ragland, what did I do?" asked Mercer

"You're the reason New York is in quarantine." Said Ragland; his expression hardening.

"What, but I got rid of all traces of BLACKLIGHT." Said Mercer; a confused expression on his face.

"Liar, you caused this second outbreak, which is even worse than the first one." Said Ragland; putting his finger on the trigger.

Suddenly, the Blackwatch radio Ragland had come to life. Walking towards it, but still pointing the gone at Alex, he turned up the radio.

"…is Ninja three-three."

"Copy three-three, what's your squad status?"

"Verifying…"

There was a little pause before the radio picked up the conversation.

"Holy shit… Alex Mercer."

"Alex Mer-, oh shit; Red Crown, we've got Alex Mercer in RZ Grid 34, I re-. "

Ragland turned off the radio, putting the gun down on the desk and sitting in his chair, hands on his forehead.

"Dr. Ragland, what was that all about, do they know that I'm in here?" asked Alex, putting his hands down and looking at Ragland.

"No, that was at the Red Zone." Said Ragland, rubbing the temple of his head with his thumb and index finger.

"Well, can you please explain to me what the fuck is going on, and why you said I caused another BLACKLIGHT outbreak." Said Alex, crossing his arms.

"Yes." Said Dr. Ragland, motioning Alex to take a seat on the operating table.

**Three hours later**

After listening to what Ragland said, Alex just sat there, thinking over all the things that are happening so far. 'So a person who looks, talks, and has the exact same abilities like me is the reason for all this.' Thought Alex. Making up his mind, Alex got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

Alex turned his head to face Ragland, who had a bone saw in his right hand.

"I'm going to find out who stole my identity." Said Alex, about to leave.

"Hold on, let me get you something before you leave." Said Ragland, going to his office. Alex stood there, waiting for Ragland and thinking about the person who did this to him. After trying to think about it, he thought of something else, why couldn't he remember other memories of people he consumed. His train of thought was interrupted by Ragland coming in the operating room with a black trench coat and hoodie. They were very similar to what Alex wears, but the trench coat didn't have the 'Mercer' logo on the upper back.

"Just so no one can tell who you are." Said Ragland, giving the clothes to Alex. Taking off his jacket and hoodie, Alex put on the hoodie then the trench coat that Ragland gave to him.

Suddenly, Alex's biomass started to cover his entire figure, surprising Ragland. After a few seconds, the biomass went back into Mercer, who still looked the same.

"Weird, nothing happened." Said Mercer, doing a 360.

Ragland spotted the difference when Alex had his back on him; the trench coat now had the red 'Mercer' logo on the back.

"Interesting, it appears that your biomass has somehow manifested the logo you had on the back of your jacket to the trench coat, and it also confirmed you still have the BLACKLIGHT virus in your system." Said Ragland, putting his right hand under his chin.

"This isn't half bad." Said Alex, putting the hood up his hoodie. "Now, where should I start."

**A/N: this is my first Prototype fanfic; I had this idea after playing both games and looking online to see if there is a Prototype 3. I wanted a good Alex like in the first game; I just wanted to see what he would think of the second outbreak. I also wanted a 'good' Alex Mercer vs. a 'bad' Alex Mercer. Leave me reviews and let me know if you like it. Thank you and goodnight**


End file.
